


Rocko decided to try something new

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Rocko decided to try something new

Rocko wanted the sex. But much to Rocko demise, he could not. He jerk off everyday wishing it were female muff instead of hand. Rocko decided to try something new, put condom on dick while beating off to enjoy longer. When he bust, he felt a new sensation, one he had to exclaim. The next day he was talking to friend Heffer. He says to Heffer "Yo dude, have you ever nutted inside a condom before?"


End file.
